


Lust dripping from your lips

by AliceInMarveland



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Again they don't get to do it but talk vivdly about it, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Handcuffs, Light Feminization, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rimming, Sub Steve Rogers, They talk dirty in front of other people, Top Bucky Barnes, kind of, pecs fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInMarveland/pseuds/AliceInMarveland
Summary: “Bucky !” The blond hisses, although more quietly “ What are you doing?!”His boyfriend rolls his eyes “ They don't understand us. You just have to keep a straight face and a normal tone. Here, look.” He waves at a server, makes her understand he'd like another beer,  and, while she's just at ear reach, announces casually “My thought is, I'd very much like to pound your sweet ass as soon we find that damn hotel.”Steve stops to breath but she just goes as if nothing had happened. Steve exhales, relieved. “God Buck, the filth you say..."Bucky and Steve are alone for a romantic trip in Paris, but can't find their hotel. They've asked their way, but no one understand English. The benefit of  being in a foreign country where no one understand you is the heated conversation it allows... After all, Paris is the city of love.





	Lust dripping from your lips

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Lust dripping from your lips 限制級對話](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100919) by [carolchang829](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829)



> Well, my second fic ever posted is a PWP. Or, kind of. Half a PWP? 
> 
> I found old pictures of a school trip in a foreign country, and remembered a day where I was with my friends in the train and one of my fellow said "We can talk about whatever we want, no one understand us." and started talking NSFW. Turns out our language was the third most spoken in this country... that gave me the idea for this fic.
> 
> I know lots of French people actually understand English, but honestly, English is the most spoken language, so almost everyone in the world understand English... It was for the sake of the fic. 
> 
> English is still not my native language, and I still don't have a Beta, so all mistake are mine ! I apologise in advance. I did re-read it, though. 
> 
> Comments and feedbacks are appreciated ! Thanks for the reading and enjoy !

 

Lust pouring from your lips

 

It all happens because they are two stubborn, ungrateful fossils. At least that's what Tony says just before Steve mobile phone's batterie dies, the conversation hanging-up suddenly. Steve sighs and puts the device back in his jean's pocket. Bucky, on the other hand, doesn't look as annoyed as his boyfriend. God, just being able to call this man his boyfriend still makes him purr a little inside. After all the times where Bucky wasn't allowed to just think about it_ back in the thirties when they could have been dragged in prison for their preferences, then in the forties when Steve became some kind of national icon (resulting in everybody thinking of him as a blushing, virgin saint, which he is not), when Bucky's been brainwashed in a killing-machine, when he's been hiding to figure his shit out, and after that when he had to deal with his public image_slightly stained by his past of said killing machine... After all they've been through, he can finally calls Steve-Captain-America-Rogers his boyfriend. It took some decays, a couple of supposed death, many fights, enough anxiety that, without the serum, they should probably be as grey haired as racoons, lots of help from their friends_especially Wanda whom helped him deprogramming Hydra's passwords in his head_ and from a psy, but in the end, he, Bucky Barnes, is a part-time Avenger, have been since one year, and is currently dating the man he's been in love with since they were twelve.

 

So, why is Steve so upset? Long story short, to celebrate Bucky's reintegration in society_ as Tony puts it_ the couple had been gifted with a week off to spend in Paris. Steve, being his obstinate self, had agreed only to the conditions that if they were truly needed, the rest of the team would call them up, and that Tony would not occur in the slightest during their romantic trip. To put it bluntly: none of these mansions the engineer called “little back-up plans”, no Stark related gadgets_the only they took was the cover-up option he made for Bucky's arm, for that it'll look like a real arm when they'll go visit, and no one will guess he's the Winter Soldier_ no Stark technology, and absolutely no financial help. They had more than enough money by their own. Truth is, Steve wanted to have as-close-to normal vacations with Bucky. Because Paris? It's their dream from lifetime, when they were just two teens in Brooklyn and thought they could never have something like that. Many times, when Steve was sick, Bucky would whisper at his bedside “ C'mon punk, you can't just leave me there, I promised you we'll go to Paris, just the two of us, you can't make me a liar, Stevie, _please, please, don't leave me_ -”

So yeah, that was special. They landed in Paris as Steve and Bucky, not Captain America and the Winter Soldier, not as Avengers, but just another random couple. They're both wearing caps, they have their cases next to them, and they're in the terrace of a little café, so everything should be good, right?

Problem is: no Stark devices means regular mobile phone. That they never really get to use before. And so, they ignored all about map applications, which would have been really helpful given that they are fucking lost. None of them speak French, and they tried to ask their way but it looks like French people are not very good in English neither. After two hours of frantic research, they eventually collapsed on the first table they found and Steve, putting his pride aside, called Tony. Only to find thirty seconds later that his phone is out as a light, just enough time for his fellow Avenger to laughs at him but not enough for him to help. Which leads us back to present.

 

“ I don't understand how you can be so... relaxed” Steve mumbles. Bucky just shrugs and take a sip of his beer “ C'mon Punk. No aliens attack, no fight with the bad guys, just me and you in the city of love. Could be worse.”

Steve runs idly his fingertip on his beer's cap “ Yeah, I know” he pouts “But I wanted us to find the hotel ASAP.”

Bucky grins wildly at that “ You were that impatient to find a bed? To get fucked?” Steve grows red and squeals “Bucky ! We're in fucking public !” Said man looks cool as a cucumber and smirks “So? We tried to ask our direction with everyone here, no one speaks English except for you and me. You're the one drawing attention to us, with your girly scream.” The first Avenger takes a moment to rapidly observe. Indeed, if his outraged shriek did make one or two people look in their direction, they return quickly at their own business. “ Okay, you're right” Steve admits “And I don't scream like a girl.”

Bucky's smile grow more and more mischievous as he say “ Really? Because you make all these pretty noises when I fuck you, begging me to please go faster, gives it to you hard-”

“Bucky !” The blond hisses, although more quietly “ What are you doing?!”

His boyfriend rolls his eyes “ Don't tell me you're growing into the caricature of purity they make you pass for... They don't understand us. You just have to keep a straight face and a normal tone. Here, look.” He waves at a server, makes her understand he'd like another beer, nods politely at her, and while she's just at ear reach, he announces casually “My thought is, I'd very much like to pound your sweet ass as soon we find that damn hotel.”

Steve stops to breath, a bit tense, almost sure the poor girl will jump and call them perverts. But she just goes as if nothing had happened. Steve exhales, relieved. “God Buck, the filth you say... You were always such a perv or is it recent?”

Bucky grins “I'm supposed to be the one with memory-loss, remember? And I'm not filthy, I'm just bold. Not like a certain someone.”

Steve knows damn well what the son of a bitch he loves is trying to do, because Bucky Barnes is a teasing little shit. Steve's no fool. However, Steve is certainly not a wimp, and he's ready to make his lover pay for insinuating that, by giving him a great case of blue balls. _Two can play that game, Barnes_.

So Steve takes a sip of his drink and says on the tone of the conversation “Well I'd like that too, giving that I wanted your cock in me since this morning.”

Bucky tries very hard to control the half victory half perv smile creeping on his lips. _Give me your best shot, Rogers_. “ Yeah, it's a shame we hadn't the time for a round this morning. I was tempted to drag you to the plane's bathroom, where we could join mile high club.” He says with a serious face. Steve taps a finger on his smooth chin before shaking his head “ No, bad idea. It would have been too cramped, and we couldn't have make any noises. I know how much you love when I'm loud.” Bucky nods, frowning sincerely “ Guilty. In fact you're right, we wouldn't have been able to do much. You know what I'd really like to do, now? Eat you out.”

Steve holds back a whimper, but manages to keep his neutral face. He _loves_ to be rimmed. He would have called for a sucker punch if he didn't know how hot this particular foreplay gets Bucky, too. The Captain asks, just like he would have for his meat's cooking preference “ On my front or on my back?”

His lover thinks about it for a second before he answers “ Back. I'd like you on all four, you always ends up collapsing so prettily. I'd make you grab your cheeks for me, so I can just thumb at your hole for while before I start giving you kitten licks.”

Steve hides his aroused gasp by a sigh “ You're a tease.” Bucky points “ So are you. Besides, you love it.”

Steve states “ I'm sure I'd make all the little mewling noises you like so much. I'm so easy for your tongue. For you. I'd wiggle back for more.” Bucky nods sternly “ I hope so. That's when I'll start licking you lavishly and pointing my tongue to get inside you.”

The blond asks “ I really want to suck you, too, would it be okay? We haven't done any sixty-nine in a while.” He internally fist pump when he sees the corner of Bucky's mouth twitch before the long-haired man nods “ Definitely okay with me.”

Steve carry on “I really miss your taste. If I hadn't a visible hard-on, I would have take you to the toilets behind to you and get on my knees right there. Pull on your fly with my mouth, start by slowly licking you through your brief, then slowly pull your foreskin back until your smooth head would be exposed. I'd play with a bit, kissing here, touching there, collecting the rivulets of pre-come on my tongue before I'd gradually take it all in my mouth, with my nose pressed against your skin.” Bucky licks his lips briefly before he inquire “I take that I could fuck your throat?”. Steve nods “Of course. It's not like I'll have a speech to give after, so be my guest. Wreck my voice.” The other man hums “ Good. Then I'll snap my hips, press my thumb to your neck to feel the slide of my dick inside you.”

That sparkles something in Steve, who makes a good job to ask his eager “Would you choke me for a bit?”

Bucky immediately shakes his head “ No, not when I'm fucking your throat. Too dangerous.”

“I know, jerk ! I meant, at some point, would you?”

Oh ! That changes everything. The Winter Soldier says “ Of course, kitten. You want to be dominated?” he asks, matter of factly.

He knows it's a bit cruel, both for him and his lover, because they love their dom/sub scenes. They don't do it all the time, but it's very unusual for them to not do it at least twice a week. Bucky refrains from palming his ragging erection: they're already on the fine line of exhibitionism, and he doesn't want to start something he can't really finish. Steve, meanwhile, wants to slap and kiss the love of his life. At the same time. God, he'd _kill_ to find this fucking hotel, or just a room, he's not picky really, the floor would be enough as long as he have Bucky. And no audience.

Without loosing his composure, Steve replies “ Actually, that's the first thing I want us to do when we'll finally get to our room. I've taken the handcuffs, the blindfold and the nipple clamps.”

Bucky smirk “ Smart boy. I should reward you for being so thoughtful. How about some edging?”. The other bites his lip, annoyed “ Shit. I didn't take the cock ring.”

“ I know, babe. I want you to hold off for me, while you'll be all tied up and I'll play with you. Waddya say, Stevie?”

Said man closes his eyes and tries very hard not to come, before he states “ You just want to punish me, you sadist. You know I'm not good at orgasm self denial.” Bucky chuckles, but it's a little rough “ Touché. Well, I promise I won't be too cruel, because I really want to play with your tits.”

Steve represses another urge to touch himself right here, right now. And they say he's impatient? Instead, he declares “ They're not tits, Buck.”

“ They're more sensitive than any women's, Stevie. Bigger than some, too. Besides, I know that secretly, you love it when I call them tits. Makes you all hot and bothered.”

“ Yeah, okay. But I'm not a woman.” Steve says stubbornly.

Bucky replies fondly “ I know very well that you got a lovely cock, babe. But you like when I tease you, and you like when I play with your tits. God baby, they drive me crazy, you have no idea. I want to lick them, bite them, rough them up a bit with my metal hand and then with the clamps, until you don't know if it's pain or pleasure anymore.”

Steve nurses on his beer, hoping it'll cool him off a bit, and offers “ I'd let you fuck my chest. When I'm all tied up and desperate to come, with my cock leaking all over my stomach, I'll push my pecs toward you, so you can squeeze it to and make you a nice cleavage while I'll open my mouth to suck on your tip.”

Bucky nostrils flare and even if he maintains his neutral mask, his pupils are so blown out that his eyes are almost black. He exhales carefully, takes a drink, and answers “ I can see you with tears in your beautiful baby-blues, and your lips red from our kisses, shaped in a perfect little o... I'll use your pre-come to slick your tits, or maybe some of our blueberry flavoured lube. I'll come on your chest and then I'll suck you off, for being such a good boy. And just after that, when you'll be all sensitive and I'd be hard again, I'll fuck you.”

 

They're both a bit silent after that. Not that they are embarrassed, like, at all. But they're both ridiculously turned on, and they both know that at this state, if one of them speak too early, when they're still on his cloud of lust, they'll say something with awful consequences. Something like _I don't care we're in public, supposed to stay anonymous, and in a foreign country, let's fuck here and now, and we'll deal with Fury's wrath and press conference to apologise later_.

Eventually, Bucky notes “ You know, I'm starting to really regret we didn't find this palace-thing. My balls are gonna fall.” His lover approves “Don't I know that. Fuck, I regret not taking Tony's stupid gadget, we'd be at the hotel in no time...”

“If you're looking for a hotel, there's one rather near.” a voice says next to them. The couple turn, horrified, to a girl with a laptop on the table just at their left. “You turn right on Rue Voltaire, then cross the street, then turn left. And you can ask to use the phone if you have a call to make.” Steve, red as a tomato, ashamed like he had never been before, is simply too mortified to say anything. Bucky, despite being more shameless than his boyfriend, is still a bit abashed because he feels like some dirty pervert. Not that he isn't, proof right ahead. “ You... understood us?” he manages to squeak_ Him, the threatening Winter Soldier, ex-assassin and actual badass member of the Avengers, squeak in front of some girl student.

She just shrugs “ Of course I do. I read fan-fictions. There aren't a lot in French, so, had to improve my English. I didn't heard you when you arrived, I was trying to write and when that happens, I put my earplugs to not be_ ah, what's the word again? Disturbed by exterior sounds. I took a break and started to hear around the rimming passage, though. I didn't want to interrupt, that would have been rude. And stupid to not go for such hotness when it's within reach.” She closes her computer, crams it inside her bag and stand up “Anyway ! Thanks for the emotion, use condoms (she sternly points her finger at each of them) and enjoy your stay in the city of love !” before getting out of the café.

 

Steve and Bucky didn't move for ten good seconds, dumbfound, before looking at each other. Ultimately, the long-haired man breaks the ice “ So... did that really fucking happened?” “Yep.” “Well... At least she doesn't looks like she recognised us.”

“Nope.”

“And that totally killed my boner.”

“Same.”

“...”

“...”

“Y'know Stevie, now that we know where to find a hotel...”

“For Christ's sake, Buck !”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Mom.


End file.
